


If...Tony was younger

by Daysie17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child Tony, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Thor is awesome, Tony is a BRAT, avengers meet tony, pepper is tonys assistant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daysie17/pseuds/Daysie17
Summary: Let me retell the story of the avengers, where 13 year old Tony just wants to be a good CEO and annoys SHIELD.





	1. prologue (kind of)

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own marvel or the avengers

**In the conference room of Stark Industries**

_**Tony Stark POV** _

Ugh, I hate this! I thought as I took a sip from my coffee. Board meetings are boring, and it's not like they ever say anything new. I yawn loudly, and the adults give me disapproving looks , but why should I care what they think? I'm Tony Stark,  I'm a genius and their Boss. Half an hour later The meeting was finished and I had to endure a scolding from Pepper, I think she's trying to teach me some manners but it's not as if it'll work. "Alright Pepper, I understand that my behavior was uncalled for and now please get me another coffee, this time with whipped cream, and I want some cookies." I told her, and she walked away while muttering something about me being a spoiled brat, but that really isn't anything new. With some freetime on my hands I decided to find out whats happening in the world right now and tun on the TV. The only interesting thing was captain America taking down some thiefs. A sudden thought flashed through my head, I could take on a new hobby. HACKING! Now, this might not make a lot of sense at first, but I love annoying people, and being superior, and by hacking I would combine both. Oh yeah! In high spirits i walked into my office and thought about who I wanted to hack. I remembered this guy with the eyepatch, he had seemed grumpy last time I met him, and didn't he direct some spy agency or so? "JARVIS, please enlighten me who the man with the eyepatch from last wednesday was." "Sir, that was director Fury, from SHIELD" answered my awesome AI. "Thanks J" and then I decided to get down to business. The first step to hacking an organisation like SHIELD was gathering information so I searched for everything I could find on SHIELD and Fury. Or at least that was what I intended to do, but then Pepper came into my room saying "Tony, it's 11 pm, what are you still doing here?" Even though Pepper was my assistant she sometimes acted like my mother, and that sometimes annoys me to no end, but in the end im glad that she cares. "Alright, I'll go home." I answer and Pepper seemed pleased with that. Once I had gotten into the car I realized that I was indeed tired. That had me smiling about how good Pepper knew me. After that I drifted off to sleep.

The next day I somehow woke in my bed. The driver must have carried me here after I fell asleep. Today it's friday and my schedule is pretty empty so that means I can work on my project all day long. I quickly ate breakfast and the got a ride to my office, where Pepper was already waiting for me with my coffee. I took it and thanked her before stepping into my office and directly starting with  my SHIELD research.  Turns out that there is not exactly a lot of useful information on SHIELD so I'll just have to go to step 2 of hacking which is : hack them and then proceed with annoying them. So I hacked a SHIELD computer with the help of JARVIS and did the first thing that came to my mind. I made Darth Vader appear on the screen and say: "Fury, I am your father" on repeat until Fury got furious (HA) and yelled "Stop this immediatly !" "But why? I'm bored" said 'Darth Vader' "IF you don't stop this instant I will hunt you down" threatened Fury the furious. Well, that shut me up because I trusted him to really do it, so I went off, but not before saying "I will come back" At first I was ecstastic about my doings, until I realized that they could think of me as a villain and still hunt me down. Well....fuck! The rest of the day I was jumpy and on alert.(does that make any sense?) That night I layed awake trying to find a way to get out of this mess. Maybe Pepper was right and I really should think  things through before I do anything.

You might have noticed that I change my mind a lot, and today is monday and I have decided to hack SHIELD again. This time with a different intention, to get Fury to hire me. I've always wanted to be a spy! So I told Fury that I wanted to work for SHIELD and the reason I hacked it was to prove that I was very useful. After Fury accepted my offer I told Pepper that I decided to get myself a time out from being a CEO and that in my absence she shall manage the company. Poor woman was to stunned to speak, so I used that as to my advantage and left. The next problem was how to explain to Fury that he had hired a 13 year old teen since the whole conversation I had used my Darth Vader mask. I have bout 3 hours to figure that out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets his assignment.

**3 hours later**

**Tony POV**

alright, I couldn't think of a plan, so that's why I'm currently where I am, talking to a SHIELD guard who won't let me in. "But I swear that Fury hired me!" I yelled trying to make him believe me. "And please tell me why Fury would hire a kid?" Asked the guard, obviously losing his patience. "Cause I'm a  genius." I told him. If he wasn't annoyed with me before, he certainly was now...if looks could kill I'd be dead. He mumbled something into his earpiece and then commanded me to follow him. Since I'm currently trying to save my job I obeyed... after a walk spend with me telling him that thy should really put more of an effort into the interior design and him telling me to shut up we finally arrived in what I assume is Furys office. It looks just as plain and boring as the others. Fury gave me a look, silently telling me to explain myself so I did "Hello Fury, this guy over there doesn't believe that you hired me, but you did ,at 13:45 o´clock." Fury looked at me, and once again I was glared to death. "you little Bastard, you tricked me into hiring you! Who do you think you are?!" "Well, I know that I'm Tony Stark.Would you now please give me my first task?" My answer made him even more furious but we both know that he can't get out of this. "Alright...let's see if you're up for the job." he said with a smirk which I didn't like...at all! "The avengers could use some new tech, take care of that" I stared at him, he couldn't be talking about THE avengers. The ones that save the world, and who I donated a tower...what?! "Yes sir!" I answered, and a guy led me out of the building and into a car. "I'm sorry, but I can't get into the car, my mom told me not to accept rides from strangers." "I don't get paid enough to deal with some bratty kid, so get in or you can walk." That shut me up, and I entered the car. After a few minutes we stopped in front of a tower, which I of course recognized as the avengers Tower. The driver told me to get out of the car, and then I stood there, alone, in front of the avengers tower. I don't remember ever feeling this small in my life. I took a deep breath, and mentally prepared myself before ringing the bell. A few seconds later a blond man with baby blue eyes opened the door, looking confused. Wait! That wasn't just anyone. That's friggin captain America!!! He smiled and asked"Can I help you?"

 


End file.
